Christmas in the Fullbuster house
by kikkibunny
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A Christmas special for all GraLu fans, enjoy and Merry Christmas to every one. R&R


**Here's my Christmas special, a GraLu one-shot for all GraLu fans! *mwah* MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>Magnolia was lit up with Christmas lights, soft snow falling from the sky and covering the streets, late Christmas shoppers bustled around trying to buy gifts for loved ones. The Guild Fairy Tail shone the brightest, both inside and outside where decorated with decorations and lights, children coming in to visit as some members dressed up for the occasion. It was a tradition to celebrate this way, with Mira in a Santa dress that reached above her knees with white stockings underneath and black ankle boots, her Santa hat on as she went around giving out cookies and eggnog like she did very Christmas eve, her husband dressed up as Santa for all the little kids, under his grandfather's order, although everyone knew Laxus secretly liked playing Santa, no one dared to say it though, Natsu made that mistake two years ago and got fried.<p>

A large tree stood in the guildhall, decorated with tinsel, lights and sparkly balls, presents stacked underneath it, the guild did secret Santa every year, except everyone got two people to buy for and if you chose to you could also buy a gift for others, most did, so there was always heaps of presents. The tradition was that, at Lunch time the guild would open up and everyone would come to celebrate then after having the morning with their own families. The guild wasn't packed, because some families decided to spend Christmas eve in their homes with each other.

One house, not too far from the guild was decorated with pretty lights, a basic family home, a cliché would be hearing Christmas music and children's laughter from he house but that wasn't what you heard from this one. Instead of music and children's laughter you could hear a video game being played, and if you looked through the front window you would see a man and two children sitting on the couch playing a video game on the Lacrima T.V, deeper into the house was a beautiful woman putting food on the table, a small toddler with dark blue eyes and blonde hair clapped and squealed in delight from her high-chair. **_"GUYS FOOD!" _**shouted the woman, she sat down and countered to three, and within that three seconds her son was there at the table, his blonde hair and brown eyes where the same as his mother. Not too long after her eldest child sat down her husband and daughter came and sat down, her daughter was the spitting image of her dad, except she had big eyes like her mum, while her brother had -as uncle Natsu would say- droopy eyes like his dad.

**_"Merry Christmas everyone"_** Said the blonde woman, her kids mumbled a merry Christmas before digging in to their food. **_"Merry Christmas Lucy" _** said Gray as he kissed his wife before digging into his own food. After the family had finished dinner and the dishes were clean the children were sent to bed, although some and by some I mean lots of whining was involved. **_"Finally there asleep" _** said Gray as he stretched, while his youngest child was an angel and his other daughter was usually good, his son not so much, his eldest was 10 years old and full of energy, and shockingly his son and Natsu's were best friends, and had been since they could walk, even now it baffled him. Walking into his room after making sure Eric was actually asleep, and checking in on Layla, their youngest Grace always slept once she was put to bed and wouldn't wake up until morning, she was an angel like that.

**_"Are they finally asleep?" _** asked Lucy from their bathroom, Gray dropped onto the bed, exhausted, he got back from a job earlier in the day, just before lunch and the moment he was home, the kids where on him, he hadn't had a moments rest, Lucy found it funny. Lucy walked out of the bathroom with her hair down and gray grinned, he loved Christmas, yeah the presents and celebration was great but Christmas eve, day and Boxing day meant Lucy wore her 'Christmas special' which was a pale green see-through baby-doll chemise with red lacing along the straps as well as a red thong underneath. Lucy did wear sexy outfits often but this one took the cake, because every year for three nights he got to do whatever he wanted, Lucy was his slave for three whole nights.

**_"Mavis I Love you" _** Gray said as Lucy came over to the bed, she giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss **_"I love you too Gray, Happy Christmas eve" _** she said lovingly and squealed before erupting into giggles as Gray pulled her down onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS! hope you enjoyed this small one-shot and I hope you all have an awesome Christmas!~<strong>

**_Kikkibunny_**


End file.
